Hello There
by Silvie-chan
Summary: The aftermath of the Items being buried under the sands of Egypt. What does a certain former holder have to say to Yugi about this?


Hello There

by Lady Silver Dragon I

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

***

Written for Uni-Mara-chan because it's her birthday and she deserves a nice ficcie present. So. Yes.

In light of the fact that YGO has ended, and everyone's been writing fics about Yugi being depressed that Yami's gone, I had to write something about Ryou. Even though he's kinda annoying.

But when he's psychotic... Well. That's a different story.

So. Read. Review. And a most happy birthday to Mara-chan! ^.- This is for you, kay?

***

Hiya, Yugi-kun. It's nice to see you.

Oh. You'd like me to untie you, wouldn't you? No... Sorry, Yugi-kun, but I can't do that right now.

You want me to put down the knife? No, I can't do that _either_. Sorry, Yugi-kun.

I need to ask you for something of mine.

Oh? You say you don't have anything of mine? That you returned my pencil, from yesterday?

Oh, Yugi-kun... That's not what I want.

I want something a lot more important then a silly _pencil_.

...You're so clueless sometimes, Yugi-kun. And trusting. You shouldn't have trusted me, you know.

But that doesn't matter. We have to get down to business.

You see, Yugi-kun, I'd like my Ring back. You know, the big, golden one, with the strange Eye in the middle?

The one you won from Malik? The one that you just can't seem to get rid of?

Of course you know. Yeah, the Ring is the first thing you think of when you think of me, isn't it?

Or, more specifically, the person who lives _inside_ my Ring.

Oh. You just shuddered, Yugi-kun.

Oops. I forgot; you don't like him.

You're looking up at me with those big eyes of yours. They're all wet and shining with tears. They're really pretty, you know.

Not like my eyes. My eyes are just... Brown. Broken. Empty.

Your eyes, Yugi-kun, well, they're really something special. Like the purple part of a rainbow. All magic and tears and-

...Oh, look, I've gotten off subject again... I'm dreadfully sorry, Yugi-kun.

Now, please, where have you hidden my Ring? I haven't been able to find it, and I'd really like it back, you know.

I'm afraid if you don't tell me, I'm going to have to kill you.

You look surprised, Yugi-kun.

What's there to be surprised about, Yugi-kun? Wouldn't you do the same if I had your Puzzle and wouldn't give it back?

...You think I don't want it back because _he_ lives inside the Ring.

Sometimes, I really wonder if you're as smart as your test scores say you are, Yugi-kun.

You always have to have everything explained to you, from the big old "why" to every minute detail.

I want the Ring back because I'm empty inside. Everything is darker and I'm not _me_ anymore. Something is _missing_.

You look confused. Don't you know?

The spirit of the Ring is part of me. I need him like he needs me. We're not _us_ if we're not together.

You took him away from me.

  
So... 

Give him _back_! Now! Give him back or I'll _kill_ you-

...No. No, I won't kill you... 

I'll kill _Anzu_ if you don't give me my Ring.

Ohhh... You don't like that, _do_ you, Yugi-kun? Your eyes just got wider, and you're begging me to leave her alone.

Oh, don't worry, Yugi-kun. Anzu's safe. For now. Just give me the Ring, and everything will be fine, alright, Yugi-kun?

...........

You have to have it. You won it from Malik. You _did_.

...No... You... But...

What do you _mean_, "I don't have it"?

What do you _mean_, you gave all the Items to Shadii?

What do you _mean_, when you say that they'll never return to this world?

What do you _mean_, when you say that they're gone forever?

You have to have it. You won it from Malik. You _did_.

...No... You... I... But...

...You're lying. You have to be.

You wouldn't just _abandon_ your other self like that.

Not like I did. You're not weak, like I am, Yugi.

...........

...You're not lying, are you? No... You're not...

...........

I'm going to leave you here now, Yugi-kun.

No, Yugi-kun, I'm not going to untie you.

Can't have you stopping me from going to Egypt to get my Ring back.

I've got a perfect little plan now, Yugi-kun.

I'm not telling it to you though. Can't have you ruining it even _if_ you get out.

But rest assured, Yugi-kun, once I have my Ring back, your friends are going to suffer.

Think about that as you die from dehydration.

It's going to be slow, Yugi-kun. And painful. 

You're going to wish you had just given me back my Ring, because me and my Other are going to make you and your friends _pay_.

We will. Oh, we will...

And the sky will cry, and it will shed tears of fire and blood, because that is the fate of this world.

Because you let it down. Because you let the only one who could stop my Other move on.

You gave up.

You failed.

Well, Yugi... I guess it's time for me to say goodbye. Don't worry though. We'll see each other again.

I'll see you in hell, Yugi-kun.

~Owari~ 

Teehee. All must love Psychotic!Ryou. :P Everyone writes fics about how depressed Yugi is because the Yami no Yugi-baka is gone, but what about Ryou?

I swear, he and Yami no Bakura-sama are unappreciated.

So. Review. You know you want to. It's only polite; I spent a lot of time and effort working on this. I want lots and lots of reviews. Well... Lots and lots of reviews for a oneshot that is.  
  


~Silvie


End file.
